


Renegade Heart: Redux

by MonsterFlydotcom



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abuse to a new lvl, Age of Consent, Age of consent (15 years old), Bi-Curiosity, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Dark, F/M, Fusion, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Other, Prostitution, Relationship Problems, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, is this really okay?, perhaps excplicit?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterFlydotcom/pseuds/MonsterFlydotcom
Summary: The room went quiet Kurapika slightly embarrassed at the abrupt question "Sad to say there is no place to elope to at the moment".
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck/Original Male Character(s), Gon Freecs/Original Male Character(s), Gon Freecs/Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Killua Zoldyck/Original Male Character(s), Kurapika/Original Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ::Tag details and such::
> 
> Age of consent (AoC): 15 y/o  
> This story is pretty dark and deals with dark subjects and themes so if you live in a country with a higher set of (AoC) I'll advise you NOT to read this, if the subject is to sensitive, as I am not forcing you or anyone to read this fiction.
> 
> :::::: TRIGGER WARNINGS::::  
> \- Mention of abuse/Sexual abuse/Underage prostitution/ Self-harm/ PTSD.  
> \- Prostitution/ Abusive relationships.  
> \- Cursing/ violence/ etc...

**CHAPTER: 00**

"Here!"  
The bean like person handed me a round tag with a random number on it and walked away. I turned the tag around and looked at the number.

" 406...?" I flipped the round hand sized tag in a quick inspection.  
The bean shaped adult, pulled out a pen and notepad with a quick instruction.

“Name and application ID please.”

I gave the little dwarf what he wanted along with my name “Hisaki”

  
He peered up to observe my face after hearing that sort of name “It’s pretty unusual, what does it mean?” The little dwarven bean-man’s eyes shimmered slightly. Familiar eyes I filed into my memory from years of habit.

“Fire Blossom”   
_A pretty flashy name for someone like me.  
_

The dwarfs face lit up after such a friendly cooperation to his not-so-careful flirting.  
 _Whatever…. I’ll just pin this tag and be done with it._

Waving the midget a sweet goodbye I merge into the crowd before he fished up another lousy line.  
 _I don’t really see any meaning out of it, I’m just a person like any other. I use what I can and I use whoever I want, so naturally I don’t care who I hurt._

  
  


_My life is pretty simple, It’s built on rules carved into my body and mind._ _To always aim for the thickest wallet._   
_Always stay light on your feet._   
_  
Always fake it till you make it.  
_ _And most important..._ _smell nice, keep your tongue soft as silk, hone all your assets._

As I started walking around minding my own businesses, I was stopped by a fat man holding out random drinks.

"Why, hello there! my name is Tonpa, I have never seen you around before! are you a rookie?"  
Blinking dumbly, I held back the urge to laugh right in his face. _Did he really think i'm that green?_

"So? What’s it to you?” I provide him with an arrogant smile “..Piggy~"  
 _I don’t have to butter his desperate fatty up after all._

The piggy man looked peeved but forced away his anger, holding out one of the drinks for me to take; _Seriously?....._ _I thought now rather annoyed._

  
  


  
"Nothing bad, I promise! here, to convince you, I'll give you one of my drinks! It'll be like a toast of friendship." 

I nearly dead panned  
 _Toast of friendship_ _Oh, really_ _?...._ _is that what they call it now?._

I held one of my hands onto the can and pressed it back against him "No way Piggy, you can keep your roofies for someone else.”

The man exploded a vein as I flipped him off while walking away.  
However not looking where I was walking, I almost bumped into a tall guy looking just like he’d walked out from a circus.

"…."   
I looked at him and he looked at me.

His golden eyes drilling into my own, like he was trying to put fear into me or something.   
Eager as fuck to get the hell away from this obvious creeper, I furrowed my eyes with a charming smile "Oh my~ where did I track my eyes? sorry about that handsome" I put a little purr in my voice. 

I flick my fingers in a quick apology while sashaying the hell away before anything else would happen  
Not realizing the clown was STILL looking at me and now with a sudden shift in his eyes, making me shiver goosebumps out of nowhere.   
_The hell was that weird draft?!_

I found myself speed walking to keep warm, this time right into a boy in green making us nearly tumble down onto the floor.   
_What the hell is wrong with this crowd!?_

Now rather pissed of I glare at into his brown surprised eyes "Hey! watch where you're standing around you little turd!" The boy held up his hands, then the insult reaches his ears and he turns to stone.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you!" He still apologized.

I huffed and pushed him away from me, his two friends a blond boy and an older guy that didn't look friendly, the older guy pointed at me   
"Oi, you! you don't speak like that to someone YOU just walked into!"

I looked at the guy with the face of a true delinquent that cared more than less  
"Pfft! Says who?"

"Why YOU! LITTLE-!" the guy fused like an angry rhino.

The boy stepped between us waving his arms.  
"Leorio! It's all right, there is no reason to fight!" the guy, Leorio didn't stop glaring.

"Gon, why are you apologizing! you need to stand up to bullies like these!"

Upon hearing that I could barely hold in my laughter.  
“Aww whoo! Mommy’s upset, Scaaaawwyyy~” I play coy and talk like a toddler.

"Ok! That's it! I'm gonna teach you a lesson you little prick!"

Hopping away from Leorios hands I turn around wiggling my butt to tease him "fufufu~ Only if you catch me!" I lightly slap my butt and skip off as Leorio proceeds to chase me around. _who said I couldn't have a little fun?_ I avoid his clumsy grabbs and flails like it was nothing.

Gon looked at us run around next to Kurapika with a wide face, clearly he had never seen anything like this before.   
The blond boy sighed nearly face palming “Leorio leave him alone”.

I run around tauntingly.  
“Yes mummy dearest, why don’t you listen to your little girlfriend over there?”

The blonde suck-up-looking guy got a tick mark on his head “G-gi-girlfriend?”

\------------

Gon didn't know why, though. But as he kept looking at the boy… he started noticing various things like how stunning his violet eyes was, how smooth his Porcelain skin looked especially contrasted to his silky licorice locks, Smiling he called out "Hey! what's your name?"

_____________

I stopped teasing Leorio and looked at the little turd weirdly.  
"I'm Gon, this is Kurapika and that is Leorio." Leorio in turn stopped so he could lecture the turd.

"Go-!?"

“-Why do you want to know?”  
I cut Leorio off before he could yell swiftly avoiding Leorio grabbing me by the scruff of my neck.   
Leorio stumbled and landed face first at Kurapika’s feet.

I frowned at Gon, confused cause oddly enough he didn't seem upset that I was messing with one of his groupies _  
what’s his deal?_ I can’t help but think to myself.

oh! speak of groupie, he had seemingly given up now standing hunched over _Boooorrriiing~_ _well it was fun while it lasted perhaps i should move on?_   
I turned to waltz of when Gon rushed up in front of me making me recoil slightly "What now?" I ask in a slight hostile tone.

  
"What’s your name? How old are you? where do you come from?"  
I stop the kid holding my finger to his lips shutting him up, as I did I could be imagining it, but did his cheeks just turn pink?

“Gosh, your noisy”  
I tell him not bothered to hide how annoyed I am “Be a good little turd and go back to your mummy”

Gon doesn’t relent, even as I walk away he sticks to me like glue… persistent, ear rotting glue.  
I run around in circles and hide behind another applicant’s but when I think he’s finally gone he shows up right behind me.

I harshly shove him away.  
“Why are you stalking me kid!? Go back to your mummy, shoo~ shoo~!”

“I’ll stop if you tell me your name.”  
 _He said that, he really said that….._ but at the same time, I want him to leave already.  
 _Why me!_ _I whine in my head._ “Urgh!” I nurse my head “Fine…..”

He lights up.  
I feel something thug in the back of my mind _…._ _Wait, what the hell is going on?_  
“I’ll do it for 250 jenny” I’m secretly petrified of this turd like stalker.

Leorio and Kurapika looked at me in shock.  
“Where the hell did they come from!?” I gasped.

Then I frowned a bit annoyed “Now it’s 300 jenny”   
  
  


The green clad turds face swirls into bafflement.  
I smirk thinking I’m winning the battle for my freedom “Uhm… I only have 150”

 _“…..”  
_ Leorio and Kurapika looks like they heard wrong for a second, _Was he really going to pay for hearing a name?!_ Their faces said.   
Little turd saw my emotionless face and panicked.

“On me! In cash! I can pay when we get to a phone!” _  
He’s persistent, but nothing I can’t handle._

 _“pfff!”_ I snort mockingly _  
_“Sorry but you don’t look like you can afford me” Saying that I lean in.  
I know I said a boy and called him a kid and all, but the little turd was infact only an inch shorter than myself.

Turning my charm on to 85% efficiency.   
In this submissive yet playful position I’m slightly bent forward enough to tilt my head so our faces are slightly an inch apart. “- isn't that too bad~?” My lips are so close that my seductive words puffs against his cheek and neck. _This pose usually seals the deal for a lot of first timers._

The little turds eyes widens slightly and his face erupts in a deep red and goose bumps rain across his skin. I don’t have to look twice to know what has him so flustered.  
I see that from behind him both Mummy and Daddy dearest are about to swoop in to save their little turd so I smirk and pull away.

“….. Gon!?” _  
_

With that I pull away holding my hand out “150 Jenny please!”  
  
My whole demeanor has morphed into that of an innocent smiling child you couldn’t possibly say the word NO towards.   
The little turd is so stunned that he does what I ask before his guardians can help prevent the exchange.

“Thank you!”

"Hey! give his money back!" Leorio yelled.

"Ara~ Ara~...." I saunter over towards the tallest and let my finger play a quick but nimble walk from his waist, along the hem of his suit and stop at his crocked tie.  
He stops yelling.  
His eyes dumbly blinking as I fix his tie with the skill of a newly wedded wife "After having chased me around to such an extent.... you'll ruin such a lovely jacket"

"I..... W-well.....just!?"  
Leorio was stuck, mentally he was finding it difficult to stay angry for reasons he'd feel ashamed sharing.

I peer up at him with a practiced smile; "There you go dear" endearingly I call out to my enemy.  
  
I bid him and his bitches goodbye and there he stands like a frozen statue.  
Right until I’m fully merged with the crowd "Just wtf...." Leorio grappled the air "Was I just seduced by a kid!?"

\----------------------------------

  
  


Gon was still a quiey until Leorio and Kurapika called him back to earth.  
“Gon? Gon! Are you okay!?”

“…...”

“Oi! Gon?”

Gon touched his chest  
Then something inside his heart blossomed like flowers “…. his voice… were so soft” _and his scent, I can’t really place it but it gave me a tingles._

“….uh...Gon?”  
Gon ignored Leorio and Kurapika _I need to smell him again!  
_ Gon got a determined face not including his thoughts to his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER: 01**

I successfully avoid my newest stalkers that has been chasing me around for a good long while when I take notice of another boy with silver hair and bright blue eyes. O _h my…. I think as I see him look at me._

“Ah! I think he’s over here!”  
 _It’s that little turd!_ I scream inwardly and send the new boy a cute ‘save-me-please’ look.  
He tilts his head and I b-line for him grasping his hands in my own “Hide me!” I plead with the most favorable voice I could muster.

My sudden proximity seems to have spurned the right amount of empathy and attraction so he would relent and do my bidding   
“They wont leave me alone and it’s scaring me!” I commit to this act and the poor idiot falls for it almost instantly.

He nods and drops his skateboard to the floor _… wow!_  
He steps onto it and offers me his hand “Grab on” His voice for a second is deeper and slightly huskier than I expected.

I follow his invitation and with his assistance climbs on and hug him a bit tighter when he starts rolling away.   
It’s pretty sad but I have never been on a skateboard before, Once I got one as a gift from a client and I sold it right away.

 _This board looked kinda like that very one but what are THOSE odds?  
_ The large mass of applicants starts moving after a wine clad mustache guy and I’m reminded why I was here. “Hey! What is your name?”

“…..” He tilts his head ever so slightly so I know he heard me.  
“I’m Hisaki, Thank you for helping me back there!” I continue with my innocent act.

“… I’m Killua”  
I feel content with that but it seems Killua here has some questions on his own.

“How old are you?”  
I chuckle awkwardly “I’m 15, I’m actually turning 16 in august!”

“...” Killua seems to have lost some speed for a second.

“What about Killua then?” I flirt with the idea in my head.

“16...”  
Eh? he’s a year older? “When’s your birthday?”

“July 7th” Killua sounds more comfortable now.  
  


“Whoa we're both of the same season” I say this with false cheer in my voice.  
My face twinkling with charm, This guy was my _meanwhile_ for now so I should flatter the shit out of him! “I’m counting on your support Killua~”

I improve my charm another 15%  
It’s super effective to the point I can see red bloom all the way to his ear tips!

“By the way Hisaki”

“hmm?”

“Who are you running from?”

“Ah!…..” _Shoot!_  
I quickly filter up a believable sob story “It’s still creepy to think about… First a guy tried to make me drink some weird juice, then! Then another guy refused to leave me alone ( _that little turd)_ while his friends tried to beat me up because, I incidentally knocked them over while running from the first scary guy!”

“…...”  
Killua let me vent.

“I know that the hunter exam was supposed to be tough and all…. But yeah, not in THAT kind of tough.”

“…..” I observe his reaction then ice the cake “That is why I am so lucky I noticed you Killua! You aren’t scary at all!” I put my cute face in full throttle and hope I made it believable enough.

Killua noted that I was finally done and pulled me slightly closer with an “M-Me?”  
It occurred to me that perhaps he had been subjected to Tonpa too.

“Yeah!”

“hmm” Killua’s heart beat was going slightly faster than earlier.  
It seems that I managed to charm him enough! _Yeas! 1 point for me! King of manipulation._

I hugged Killua tighter and snuggled up against his back.  
 _No complaints? Well then don’t mind if I-_

“HEY IT’S THAT KIDD FROM BEFORE!?”

  
_Holy ASDFJFMSH hoo haa! Wtf was that!?_

It was Leorio, he had somehow spotted me and after him was that Kurapika guy and that pesky little turd! “Killua!” I shiver and hug him tighter pretending to be a favorable little harmless cupcake.

To my horror.

To my utter panic…. He looks at the situation and then slows down glaring at Leorio.

“What?”

The whole little group shivered at the level of ‘you-want-a-piece-of-me’ voice.  
Leorio backed away with a revelation “No-Nothing! I must have got the wrong person!” he kneaded his hands.

“…..” Killua was about to speed up again when…

“sniff...Sniff”  
I felt the instant sensation of someone sniffing me.  
Normally I would be fine and prepared but this just came out of nowhere! It even made me shiver with disgust.

“Sniff.. Sniff”

“Stop sniffing me!!!”  
I tried to lean away from the creep and noticed the little turd right next to me “Ah! Sorry, I just wanted to know what the scent was.”

The little turd was instantly shoved away from me by the grace and mercy of my newly acquired knight; sir Killua.   
“Back off from Hisaki”

“Hisaki?”  
The little turd looked at Sir Killua and then at me “…...”   
I wrap my arms around sir Killua and cuddle him closer. Gon cant describe the sudden feeling of irritation.

_So Killua got to know? Did this mean Killua had enough money to befriend Hisaki?_  
Yeah, Gon was irritated! But at the same time he was also curious about Killua too… that person who got to learn ‘his’ Hisaki’s name first.

“I’m Gon! Who are you?”

 _Little turd go away_ ….. I frown.

“Killua….”  
 _No! don't talk to him!_ I look a Killua in panic.

“Killua? This is Kurapika and Leorio!”  
Leorio was glaring at Killua’s skateboard…. Seemingly having a beef with it being used but he didn’t dare go against my knight so he remained silent about it.

“Hisaki…”

I react and notice Gon is using my name and I so wanna fine that little turd for it.  
“Hisaki. Your name is very pretty! What does it mean?” _Not this again!_ I think.

“how should I know…..”  
We endure another strained hour or two of idle chitchat and Killua is starting to show favor towards Gon and I don’t like it! _Killua is mine_!  
Imagine the horrors if my knight refused to shield me from these annoying idiots??? _I had to somehow further cement my immediate wellbeing within Killua's priority list,_

_Pronto!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER: 03**

Finally we reached a staircase.  
 _That meant I had to commit to my own legs from this point. T-T_

Stopping my ride I stepped of but tightly clasped Killua's free hand "Will you let me run with you!" I fostered my inner cuteness.  
letting it over spill and make imaginary sweets and flowers float around me.

This guy seemed sensitive to praise and compliments so I badgered him with the impression that boosted his internal ego.  
\- He was nice  
\- He was reliable and after two or tree further compliments I got my price.

"W-Well.... if you feel THAT strongly about it I suppose I won't m-mind!"  
He said this with a slightly arrogant huff you'd expect from an easily bribed fool.

 _"I just knew if I insisted long enough, that he would give in in the end"_ -_-'  
Gon observed the little exchange while Killua was too busy to hear my calculating scheme.

"...."  
Gon frowned slightly, something I noticed.

"???" Tho I didn't fully know what he was thinking off.  
"Are you going to run with us too?" I asked not really feeling much animosity against the little turd as previously.

"huh?....ah, uh yeah..."  
Gon's bad mood seemed to have simmered down immensely after my indirect invitation.  
The last spurt didn't last that long and we all ended up reaching the end of the long dark tunnel.

* * *

I was faced with the border of a murky looking forest.  
What I didn’t know was that I was standing in a simple clearing in the middle of a swamp forest.

“…..”  
I inch closer to Killua, hugging his arm with wide eyes “So that is what a forest looks like?”

  
  


“Hisaki have you never been in a forest before?!”  
Gon expressed with a disbelieving look.

I shake my head with unusual honesty  
 _when I think about it, the closest to a forest excavation for me was when one of my younger clients took me to a botanical garden at my 12_ _th_ _birthday._

“I haven’t”

  
  


_If only Madame Liu saw me now, she’d have a stroke from outrage  
_ I smirked at the thought.

  
  


“Don’t listen to him! he’s a fraud!”  
I haven’t even realised that the purple clad guy had been talking about the exam until a haggard looking man limped out from behind the small shed behind us pulling an ape with a human like face. “I am the real examiner!”

  
  


“What?!” Leorio and a lot of others turned instantly confused and was instantly swayed by the questionable man and dead looking ape at his feet, only because purple man over here had a strikingly similar face like the ape.

  
  


***Swoosh, Swoosh***

Oh look! it’s that creepy clown and he simply killed the haggardly looking man while purple man was holding the creepy clowns cards like a professional “Now that’s the kind of danger you’d expect to face in a place like this” I mutter.

  
  


“It’s decided, he’s the real examiner”  
Clown guy decides this, his voice is extremely light for a man but it clearly had some darkness underneath. _This man is the kind of client you wouldn’t say yes to_ =-=

  
  


“Nr 44, if you attack me again I will have to expel you from this years exam, are we clear?”

  
  


“Yes~ yes...”  
Clown guy seems unbothered but the exam is continued after a few awkward lines from those who had questioned the examiner.


	4. Chapter 4

The fog had finally lifted around me  
as i was running randomly in one direction hoping it was the right one. Stopping by the trunk of a small three i turned around thinking back on various event's these last two hours. _well it shouldn't be much of a surprise._

Short story short I had gotten into a fight with Leorio AGAIN shortly after since he wouldn't stop bitching about me calling _his precious little turd_ a little turd and scamming him of his money.

 _“Hmpf!_ _Like I care,_ _It’s his fault for being creepy_ _”_ _  
_ _I_ mutter at myself.

Leorio had grabbed me from behind and that had made me snap, so I turned around and round housed him straight in his face, however instead of hitting Leorio, I had kicked Gon. Kinda to the point i might have broken his nose.

“Ouch!”  
  
  


“Gon?!”  
Killua looked at the exchange slightly confused.  
He clearly didn’t expect me to have that kind of brawl in me.

  
Leorio wanted me to apologize but i just flipped him and Kurapika off while blaming Gon for being in the way.   
_Well i thought so! not my fault their_ _precious baby_ _decided to get in between!._

After that, I rushed ahead from them ignoring the shouts.  
Because the mist was so thick they quickly lost sight of me.  
I began moving on again after that brief rest and jogged on until i got to a clearing where i found the person i did not want to meet alone in a misty forest.

  
  


“Ah--- Hell NO!!! out of all- … why you?!”

Hisoka was standing in the clearing and when he saw me he somehow was already behind me, blowing lightly in my right ear.

Protecting it with my hand now bright pink in both shock and rising adrenaline rush i slapped him.  
The contact of skin made a quiet audible sound that burned my palms.

" T-The Hell!?.. w-what's your deal!" I demanded, facing him as he did nothing else but smile.  
A shiver crawls over my spine and i quickly back up, freaking the hell out.

"Shoo! Shoo, go bother someone else!" I try to usher him away.

  
  


  
My meager attempts however only made this strange creature grin wider.  
"Fufufu <3" he snickered as if fully enamored. "That's good~ such a rare find"  
  


  
For a second I was stumped, i blinked and growled, my eyes shimmering brightly with anger even in this sunless place"You don't scare me! what is rare in this situation!?" I mustered as much hostility as possible.

Then Hisoka reached out to touch me and i once again tried to swat his hand away but instead he appeared from behind me, now holding me down on the grassy ground, i kicked and clawed. "H-Hey! Let go of me pervert!" a few of my kicks hit his shin but he only seemed to relish in my desperate trashing. Like it was turning him on, his eyes sharp with lust.

  
Then a band of faces walked out from the trees surrounding us, Hisoka let me go but as if something was nailing me to the ground i was unable to do anything. Looking down at my feet i noticed that he had somehow tied my shoelaces around my ankles. "WTF?" I immediately went to untie them in rapid speed. Still stuck to the ground.

One of the men walked up and spoke.  
"We'll spare you but only if you promise to never take the hunter exam again" I blink at them stupidly,

"what?"   
_The hell is going on right now?_

Hisoka shrugged and answered "Sure why not~" making the men look befuddled  
  
“I intend to pass so there is no need to retake it".

I gave him a ‘really?’ look.  
  
  


Deciding enough was enough I looked at the men.  
"Right.... just to be clear, you all came here for him?" I point towards Hisoka "Not for me?" i point to myself.

  
"uh...? yeah kinda" one of the men said unsure, only now noticing i was even there. I lit up like it was Christmas and was finally able to climb up to my feet’s, this was a perfect time to escape!

"Alright! excuse me! coming through!"  
I was about halfway away through the circle when something in my gut told me to look out, i flopped back to the ground hugging it like a lifeline. _What.....was that!?I just felt this horrible feeling behind and around me._

I took a peek and noticed the men around us falling over cleanly cut in half. sitting back up in confusion i looked over myself but was relived to find myself unharmed.

  
Turning around I quickly looked eyes with the only standing person, Hisoka.

  
"What.....was that! you ass hat! you almost killed me!!!"  
Hisoka only smirked at my little tantrum, as if he was pleased, _that fucker._

___________________________________________________

Hisoka looked down on the boy feeling all the more tingly, despite obviously not knowing nen and being completely defenseless, the boy sure knew blood lust well enough and had good intuition or he would be dead like the rest.

_But those eyes~ boi! do they turn me on!_

Hisoka returned from his depraved fantasies, to once again corner the young boy, this time up against a tree trunk, unintentionally meeting eyes with Kurapika and Leorio who was already running for the hills. while his sweet little snack was struggling against his advances.

  
  


"W-What are you doing? why are you giving me that creepy look!.... Hisoka, i will kick you in the nuts!"

 _“_ _You will?~”_ Hisoka mused.  
with an evil grin Hisoka decided to have some harmless fun.  
By picking the boy up and pressing his body against his own making sure to press his hardened dick against the boy’s lower regions.

  
"I said-. _..what tha_ -!!? HEY!!!"  
The boy loudly yelped: Hisoka, once again blew in his ear, while sneaking his fingers under the brim of the teens shirt teasing his sides.

"HEY! where the hell do you think your touching!?" The boy squirmed and protested.

Hisoka licked the outline of his prey’s ear "Little boy, what is your name?"

_____________________________________________

  
  


  
I felt my heart freeze  
Then I switched back into struggling with a dark " _ **Fuck You**_!"

  
Hisoka smirked against my neck  
"Well get to that part in a second, now i believe you should even the score" Hisoka nibbled my neck.

"I don't have to give you anything-!"  
I reply back then without meaning to I shiver from the attention “My services are not near enough tacky to be free of charge you bastard!”

Hisoka could feel the boy shudder in the middle of his growling and smirked "oh~ what's this? you liked that" Hisoka taunted while groping the boy’s butt while simultaneously nibbling on his earlobe.

"N-no...ahn...did not… not gonna give you ..it!" I struggled to talk.  
  
  


"Really?"  
Hisoka asked while gently groping and rubbing over my groin, I lean into his touch by habit and look at him through my half closed eyes.

  
\-------------------------------------

“I… I- Hate you- nngh!~”

Hisoka looks at him.  
Those Shimmering orbs and flawless skin, the boy with the most fuckable expression the magician has ever laid eyes on now clinging onto him and lightly whimpered alluringly, into Hisoka's ear.

  
Making Hisoka's dick twitch and a rare blush to strike his cheeks.  
 _Ahhh! ~ I knew it.....this child…_ _is-_ _"_

____________________________________________  
  
  


Leorio and Kurapika decided to run for it but Leorio couldn't bring himself to take another step further away from what was happening behind him, sure that kid was annoying, rude and pissed him off to no ends.... but he just couldn't leave a kid behind like a coward!

So, picking up one of the fallen weapons Leorio stalked back into plain view from the fog like a live ass samurai warrior instantly grossed out and furious by what he was facing.

  
  


"Hey! Pervert pick on someone in your own size!"

  
  


With a loud cry Leorio swung his weapon and was instantly knocked away with one of Hisoka's magic "poof" tricks. nearly hitting Hisaki, who slid down on the ground stunned to see Leorio of all people.

"Oreo....." Leorio popped a vein.

  
"It's LEORIO-SAN! I'm saving you here, at least get the name right!"  
Then Hisoka appeared out of nowhere Knocking Leorio out of commission.

  
"ouch!"  
Hisaki winched as Leorio hit ground. Hisoka looked at the fallen Leorio

"Now, now, it's not very nice interrupting others….’ _Special’_ time you know." Hisoka turned back to Hisaki and stepped closer when a red ball flew out of nowhere hitting Hisoka square in the face.

Now next to the fallen Leorio Hisoka saw a familiar boy in green.

"Gon….?"  
 _The hell is he doing here?_

Gon was breathing heavy like he'd run for hours, he had slapped Hisoka with his fishing rod.

"Did i get here in time?"


	5. Chapter 5

**After Gon and Hisoka’s short brawl, where Hisoka almost choked the little turd if I hadn’t interrupted him.**   
**Hisoka got a call and it ended with him taking Leorio with him leaving me alone with Gon and Kurapika.**

  
  


“…….”

I walked in silence thinking to myself while tracking after Gon and Kurapika. _But are_ _they_ _sure_ _about leaving Leorio_ _, with Hisoka? I mean that man seems to have no limits what-so-ever._ I finished that thought with a slight shudder, I think back about what Hisoka did to me and felt both irritation and unusual unrest.

  
  


I wasn’t unused to such harassment.  
 _These brutes! Normally even with this type of attacks I’d get paid or at the very least offered a nice gift! These forest monkeys have no manners at all!_

"Oh yeah that reminds me...." looking over at me. "Hisaki-san, are you alright?" Kurapika spoke up alerting me from my anger  
  


"huh?" I raised my eyebrow in question finally paying attention,  
Kurapika looked at me as in sight guilt, both of them stopped and faced me so i stopped and Kurapika placed a hand on my shoulder. looking rather regretful,

"I saw what he did to you, are you sure you are okay?" With those words.  
Gon who had been talking with Kurapika about Hisoka looked at me rather shocked.

  
  


"What?! he hurt you?"  
Gon immediately turned me around while patting me all over, looking for injuries "what happened? are you alright!? what did he do?!" well shit Sherlock I looked at Kurapika accusingly.

  
  


_Thanks a lot dude!_ I pushed Gon away roughly glaring daggers at them both.  
Having others asking abou t how I feel? don’t make it a bad joke! _you look after yoursel_ _f_ _not others.... right?_

"If he did so what?" I growl...  
"it's not a big deal" I bark and both males gave me shocked looks.

  
"What are you saying?! Of course it's a big deal!" Gon yelled out making me hold my ears to avoid going deaf. Gon looked slightly apologetic.

  
  


"No it’s not! It wasn’t even his goal to kill me and out of us four, you tree where in a worse spot than me!" Both Kurapika and Gon blushed red and averted their eyes in their own manner.

  
I slowly back away and start walking.  
Gon returned to reality and quickly took the lead, not only that, he also grabbed a hold of my hand making me blink.

"Why are you?-" He quickly interrupted me.

"from this point on I'm not letting you go off on your own! and, if Hisoka or anyone else tries to bother you I'll protect you!" I blinked even more confused.

  
"That's a lifetime promise!"  
 _Gon is a weird nugget.....wait?.._ _..._ _HE is gonna protect me?  
_ "H-Hold on! since when do i need a bodyguard?" I protest.  
 _The hell am i? a princess or something?_.

  
  


"That's not a bad idea" Kurapika said as we resumed walking.

"what? No-nonono- no” _  
_Kurapika: "if anything like that happen again just tell me and I'll do something about it too." Kurapika smiled making me turn serious,

 _  
_“you'll come to regret that offer soon enough anyway” I mutter giving up.  
But I still try to shake Gon’s hand away “Hey! Little turd! 1000 Jenny for holding my hand like this!”

“Wha- again!?” Kurapika said.

“I’m Serious! I’ll fine you twice the amount if you keep holding it you shady little-”

“Yes~Yes~ I’ll pay it later” He laughs and I feel suddenly taken aback by his brash words giving me sudden jitters.

  
  


“I-I’m serious!”

“Hahahaha!” Gon laughs.

  
  


“… 3000 Jenny!” He doesn't even flinch.  
And worse is… I think I’m starting to be fine with this type of banter.

* * *

**we all reached the second stage only moments before the first one ended.**

Gon true to his word made me stay close to him at all possible times.  
Kurapika wasn't far away either, he's been looking at me strangely and even blushed once when i removed a twig from his hair. Watching him blush made me want to shove that same twig into his eyes... _What the hell is he blushing for?_   
  
Then we found Leorio still passed out under a tree, unable to remember facing Hisoka only minutes ago so surely enough he was not happy to see me.

  
"Hisaki! Gon!"

we all turned to see Killua.  
"I thought you wouldn't make it" he told Gon who smiled.

Gon lit up.   
"Killu-!"

“-Killua!”  
Gon was stopped as I dashed forward, right into Killua,  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

“whop!” Killua didn’t even stagger when I rammed him and only wrapped his arms around me and I was trapped in the scent of faint chocolates. “Hisaki...” Killua seemed relieved to find me alright.

I have no idea why, but Killua has this calming effect about him.  
I parted from the hug and quickly brushed of the dirt off my clothes, feeling my cheeks flare up.

“Wait, what is that?”  
Killua noticed something on me and I let him inspect it “!?”

  
  


“hmm? what’s wrong Killua?”  
  
  


Killua’s face turned instantly pale then his eyes turned cold.  
He let go of me and looked at Gon and the others “ _ **What. Happened. To. Hisaki?”**_

I had no idea what he meant.  
He stomped closer to Gon and Kurapika “Who?…. Was it one of you!?”

“Eh!?”  
Gon, Kurapika and Leorio looked just as confused as I felt.  
They looked pretty spooked as well “What?” Gon stood up facing Killua.

“What are you trying to say?”  
Gon frowned, he was upset how close and chummy Killua and Hisaki were.  
So naturally he wasn’t going to just accept Killua’s sudden accusation.

  
  


I wondered why Killua go so angry until I realised something.  
He had seen something on my neck right? Could it be from….

“huh?” Killua grabbed Gon by the scruff of his jacket “Don’t play stupid”

  
  


“I. Am. Not” Gon growled.

  
  


Shit! I need to say something!  
“Killua! It’s not Gon! It wasn’t him!”

Listening to my words he turned to stare at me and I must say it was a face I could live without seeing ever again. “It wasn’t Gon and it wasn’t Leorio or Kurapika!” I grasped his arm and Gon was promptly released.

“Then what happened” Killua reigned his apparent anger.

¨

“After running away, I encountered Hisoka and he was the one who did it… Gon and Leorio stepped in to help me!” Killua calmed down enough and let go of Gon.

“…. Sorry” He apologised.

“….” Gon inhaled and exhaled then nodded “It’s fine”  
Gon was really jealous, but he knew Killua had just been worried and if he had been in Killua’s shoes… yeah, he might have had his doubts too. “It’s alright Killua”

Killua relaxed and looked down at Hisaki standing next to him and with guilt in his eyes pulled him in for a hug. “I’m sorry, Hisaki.” I shook my head.

"Sorry for making you worried...."   
Killua felt his heart thump and drum and averted his eyes. Gon watched the exchange and frowned.  
He wasn’t liking what he was seeing.


	6. Chapter 6

So~ after that minor clash I left Killua and Gon’s side to observe Kurapika and Leorio since I heard them talk about me. Kurapika snickered making Leorio turn to him "w-what!"

Kurapika gathered himself

"Nothing, nothing~" Leorio turned flustered.

"Stop laughing! tis the fact, I’m the only one who's not falling for his cutie tootsie bull shit!"

Kurapika feels himself grow slightly warmer at Leorio's inability to admit he actually cares a great deal.

Then out of nowhere Hisaki pops up in between Leorio and Kurapika.

Holding a straight face with an all knowing voice.

"oh hoo? Flirting shamelessly like this when you think no one’s watching eyy~?"  
Kurapika blushed beet red while Leorio tried swatting the boy off

"Now you listen here you-" The sudden sensation of soft lips gently pressing onto Leorio's wounded cheek had him stunned from yelling another triad of hateful comments.

*Smooch*

“…..”

Everyone was kinda surprised, Leorio placed his hand on his kissed cheek blinking as Hisaki gave him an innocent grin. "what was that for?" Leorio asked.

Hisaki snickered.

"That one? a kiss of gratitude what else?"

Gon, Kurapika and Killua looked at Leorio brimming with jealousy.

"Whatever keep your kisses to yourself next time or I will slap you!”

Hisaki blinked dumbly "oh well, that's fine with me." Hisaki walked away from Leorio.

Leorio: "Now! hang on a second! what am i missing?! Guys!".

The second stage was rather fitting.

We all had to find a pig, cook it and present it to the new examiners Menchi and Buhara.

I was walking around with the others in the forest looking for pigs. when Gon started sliding down a hill,

I looked as they went

they all crashed into Gon and Killua yelled out a "Hey!" in protest.

Gon pointed at a large horde of gigantic pigs chewing on bones.

"the pigs are chewing on bones?" Leorio let out making the pigs notice them.

I was laughing while watching everyone fight the pigs. I remembered I too had to get a pig and looked around for what to do. I heard someone yell something about the pigs and to aim for their heads.

As on cue, a pig jumped at me from the bushes. I wasn’t exactly prepared for it and was confused when it suddenly toppled over. “Huh!?” Killua landed next to me.

“you okay?” He asked me.

I nod and stand up to look at the pig “yeah… thanks’ Killu” I peered at the pig knowing that there was a second problem now. I was strong but not strong enough to handle THAT type of carcass size.

____________________________________________

To say the least i looked at Gon rather impressed as we all was dragging back a pig on our own to the cooking stations,

"I'm impressed! Gon found out the pig’s weakness so quickly!" Gon bashfully rubbed the edge of his cheek. While Killua nodded "lucky Gon's pig headbutted that apple tree"

I nodded and said "yep! So what dish are you making?"

They looked at me like they haven't thought of that one. "grilling it i guess?" Leorio said.

"All of you?" I asked as Killua dropped my pig next to my station.

I smiled to Killua and kissed his cheek then swiftly went picking out various knives with a "Thanks a bunch Kill!" Killua touched his cheek with a dreamy smile.

I honestly had no idea how to go about this since I’ve only handled store bought stuff but as long as it tasted all right i would be happy, _just don't burn down the kitchen.....again._ I reminded myself.

I started stabbing into the large pig cutting various sloppy squares into lesser pieces.....

"hmm? what should i cook?" i asked while

sporting a cooking apron and a white matching headscarf.

I noticed various veggies and root fruits in a basket on the counter.

I looked them over finally forming a plan. “a few onions, carrots and then a cutting board… some plates then-” I muttered and jumped into peeling and cutting the various root fruits, like Carrots, Rutabagas and a few potatoes, messily chopping them up into smaller pieces.

“That should reduce the boiling time!” I proudly told to myself before putting them into a pot of boiling water. Then i resumed peeling the onion and pull out a pan so i could fry the onions and pork.

coating it in oil, i quickly cut the onions in thin rings.

“Should I do the onions last? I don’t want them burned”

I turned to the pork deciding to cut it into slices. done with that i started frying the onions smiling at the thought of getting something to eat.

" ♪♫ porky goes oink, oink~ ♪♫ knife goes chop, chop~ ♪♫ "

stirring the onion while humming random words, i sensed someone looking at me from behind so i turned around to look at the others. Both Killua and Gon where now standing right next to me and Kurapika was gradually gravitating towards us. Removing the now pre fried onions into one of the plates already on the counter, I placed a few slices of pork into the pan before increasing the heat slightly tilting my head at the group.

"what?"

Holding the tong to turn the sliced pork they all turned slightly pink.....wait a second.....

"you guys are acting weird again.... why, are you all looking at me like that?"

I said before slapping Gon and Killua's hands away from MY food.

Gon: "Hey! that hurt Hisaki!"

Killua: "Stingy!"

They whined but I ignored them,

quickly showing some side dishes into their mouths to shut them up.

"Hush and don’t bother me"

I scolded flipping the meat like you’d flip a pancake.

Kurapika stopped on the other side next to me "it smells really good Hisaki-kun, what are you making?". _What's up with them all?_

"Pork" i said,

"Pork and boiled potato" I poured some of the broth into a small sake cup and presented it towards the male with a charming smile "what do you think?" Kurapika tried it and smiled.

Kurapika: "Really tasty, where did you learn how to cook?"

Hisaki: "... in case Madame ever decided to get me married"

Leorio spoke up eyeing the pork "I'm shocked, i didn't know you cooked... you look like a housewife with that getup." he teased.

I looked down at myself,

"Ha-ha, very funny" i pouted.

Leorio held his laughter back as he noticed Killua, Gon and Kurapika drooling over the food .....and... possibly Hisaki as well.

"So, who are you reeling in?" Leorio mocked.

Kurapika and Killua blushed and glared at Leorio "What was that old man?!" Killua fumed.

**_[beep! beep! Beeeeeeeeep]_ **

“Ah! The potato pot!” I left the conversation to salvage the food.

Kurapika: " Re-reeling in?!.... he would! I would never! I was merely curious on Hisaki-kun's culinary skills! there is no romantic motives behind it!"

Now both Leorio and Killua looked at Kurapika with a slightly dubious expression.

"Pervert." Killua jabbed the blond.

Gon ignored them and instead ogled as Hisaki had resumed cooking strangely enjoying every minute a content smile dusted his face.

_Hisaki is so cute~_

_The food smells great!.... I bet it tastes delicious.... Hisaki really looks adorable with that apron.... his singing is so cute too!.... i wonder how he would react if i kissed him? would he pout? or even blush?...._

A faint blush coated Gon's cheeks.

"Gon?......Hey Gon?......Can you hear me? .......*sigh* GON!!!" a light peanut flick brought him back from his inner world.

Holding his forehead whining he noticed a frowning Hisaki with crossed arms holding the spatula. The others were looking at him oddly. "Turd i know you want a piece of this, but if you don’t start paying attention you'll burn your own pork you know."

Hisaki motioned to the food as he scolded the boy,

He then ushered everyone away from his station. Gon blushed beet red as Hisaki’s words played in his head.

(Hisaki in Gon's head): " Gon!......Gon~.....I know you want a piece of this~" Hisaki blinked charmingly holding the utensil against his lips with blushing cheeks. ".... piece......piece of Hisaki......."

with a pop, very much like a kettle poof, Gon started evaporating steam from his ears as his fantasy started to go in a less innocent direction, a small red trickle of blood ran from his nose.

Freaking Killua out who looked at Gon oddly then smacked his head snapping Gon out of his thoughts.

"ow! Killua why did you do that?"

he pouted and rubbed his head.

Killua huffed "you were turning into a pervert so i had to stop you".

Leorio: "HEY, Kidd! I heard that one!"

_________________________________________________

I held my plate as I watched Menchi fail everyone.

Now first in line i placed the tray with the two plates infront of the examiners watching the woman's disinterested face turn into one of slight interest. "oh? finally! someone with some individuality!"

I shrugged as she took a few bites "It's really ordinary and needs some improvements here and there but it's not beyond rescue. Happy to see someone trying here, what do you think Buhara?"

Buhara had consumed the plate with one bite and had already approved. So, it's all on the chick now? i assumed.

"So?" I asked.

She looked back to me "So it's not the best thing I’ve had, but sure it's the best presentation from you lot, so you pass boy." I lit up giving her a cute innocent smile I normally use on older ladies making her swoon, then turn back with the tray and start washing up my station. i didn't notice but she smiled approvingly of my action

"I kinda like that boy! he actually filled all the conditions of the test with no fuss plus he’s so cute!"

Buhara looked at the boy then back at Menchi a bit surprised.

"That's the nicest thing you've said this last five hours you know" he pointed out making her pout.

____________________________________________

Gon jumped on Hisaki hugging him tightly " you passed! you did it Hisaki!"

I looked at them all before continuing washing the plates letting Gon hang on me.

"It was just cooking.... You all could have passed too you know? Like, you didn’t even try." I tell them as i was looking at their failed dishes and they all sweat dropped.

"I wonder what happens now though?" I ask looking at them,

"will you all try again next year?" as if i put on a dark rain cloud over them they all looked down dejectedly except Killua who just looked bored.

I dried my hands and stroked Gon's head as he was still hugging me.

"10 000 Jenny little turd” I threaten.

Killua shrugged. Leorio looked rather crushed and pointed at Gon. "Gon! we just failed the exam, why?....DO YOU LOOK SO DAMN HAPPY!?".

"happy?" i ask and try to peek at Gon's face and indeed he looked content enough to rival an overjoyed puppy. I suddenly turned to my left and found a very crushed looking Kurapika.

"Indeed, this was a blow to my pride, however i will not give up my revenge." I had no clue what he was going on about, but none the less i patted his head. "there, there, just try again next year? as long as cooking isn't involved you might make it" i said making Kurapika look instantly happier. " Hisaki-kun.....".

"Kurapika you traitor! you just want a hug!" Leorio protests.

I look at Killua and I’m befuddled to find him looking rather annoyed, He stalks up and hugs me from the front, my face flush against his shoulder.

_well.....what do i call this?......_ "G-Guy's.....?"

I look up to Leorio who huffs

"forget it kid you’re on your own."

_The hell!?_ i gap.

"um? I......?" I try, collectively taking turns petting Gon, Killua and Kurapika’s heads.

"Now let me do the dishes already" I look around awkwardly...."you can let go now.... NOW!"

"IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE A JOKE!?" a large booming voice aimed at the examiners.

a tall large guy stepped up looking angry as fuck

"you pass that twerp and fail the rest?!" the guy argued with Menchi, pointing at me when saying twerp.

“HEY FATSO!? WATCH IT!”

I yell out at him getting his attention, “It’s not my fault you suck rat ass!”

The very large and very pissed hunter wannabe glared at me.

“What did you call me!?” He stomped over to me and I stepped up against him.

“You heard that huh?! Then clearly you deserved to be sacked. Fatso!”

The guy, examinee #255 to be exact.

picked me up by the scruff of my neck, I gave him a smirk then quickly opened the cap to the lemon juice and flung it in his eyes.

“F-Fuck!” #255 screamed.

I wasn’t done tho, I slid out of my jacket and hoodie and as I was nearing the ground, I kneed him harshly in the groin.

He toppled over with a lot of twitching and painful moaning I could only smile at. Took back my clothes and put them on. I straightened up and fixed my hair like a gangster.

Leorio was impressed and slightly in pain himself, getting kicked wasn’t on his list.

Kurapika was impressed, slightly hot and bothered.

Killua and Gon were in awe while blushing.

I wasn’t completely defenseless like they might think.

Then an old fart jumped from a blimp landing unharmed on the ground facing us all. Menchi gasped

"Chairman Netero!?"

I looked at the old fart and felt someone's glare from behind.

I glanced and noticed Hisoka..... "ugh! eww!!!!" I felt cold shivers on my back.


	7. Chapter 7

The Chairman of this whole event arrived at the second test sight.  
He got Menchi to redo her test, tho i didn't have to retake it seeing i already passed an all and thus we all flew over to a mountain where they had to get some eggs.  
Then for all of them who didn't jump, or those who did jump but fell to their death all failed.

Killua, Gon, Leorio and Kurapika plus a few more. Jumped, grabbed an egg then got back up passed and was promptly escorted into the blimp to be taken to the next stage.

while on the blimp I had to endure a long boring speech from the chairman himself.  
  
That green bean dwarf was there as well, after having nagged his boss he looked over at me and shyly waved.  
I didn't have much choice but to wave back with a sweet smile, that little bean was the secretary of the man who distributed the hunter license... _just wave and smile Hisaki... Just wave and smile._

With hearts in his eyes the Bean followed the chairman and the other examiners out.

* * *

I sniffed myself and frowned.  
I needed a serious shower to get the smell of mud and grime off!

"Hisaki, do you want to come exploring with us?" Gon asked.

Exploring?.... I gave them a look.  
"If there's a shower and dinner involved i'll think about it"

  
"..... I guess" Gon said.  
I decided to go with them for now and the three of us visited the various floors then sat down with some food talking about ourselves.  
Like how Killua was from a family of assassins and Gon with his goal to find his dad.

They turned to me next with extremely keen eyes; I never really had the chance to speak thou,  
not since the chairman approached us, offering to make us all hunters if we could take a red ball from him before the time he'd set ran out.

Nah.... i decided.  
I left the table and bid my good byes "I'll pass, see you all later~"

* * *

I found a vacant shower and quickly went over my routine.  
with no idea of how long I had been soaking, waiting for my clothes to dry when Killua stepped inside "You a hunter yet?" I ask while gently rubbing some high quality body scrub; on my skin. 

_A high quality product such as myself needed tending too._  
I relaxed when the pleasant mix of freshness and scent wafted of my body.

"....."   
Killua wasn't looking at me yet but I could pick up that foul mood instantly "I see.... well you are still in the exam so don't pout"

Killua washed his hands and i thought I saw something red vanish into the drain.  
 _Nah.... just my imagination surly._ I rinsed my face and hands and calmly walked over to Killua, his whole body was pretty tense and spent "hmmmm.. aha! I know what you need!" I grabbed Killua and stubbornly pulled him over to my stall and pushed him under the water.

"H-Hey!"  
Killua tried to resist finally out of whatever mood he had entered with.

"It's fine, it's fine~ just let me work my magic on your exhausted mind and body!"

"Wha-!?" (O////o)

Not to be deterred I pulled out my beauty products and went the whole way... to say the least as skin and hair care went.  
"You have such good features Killua; you should care about them more!" saying that I skillfully finished the pre-care "Here! lay down on the bench for a bit, I'll fix you right up!"

"What are you doing now???" Killua questioned.  
I rolled some towels and pulled out some essential body oil from my travel kit "Shoot the oil is already used up" I pout and take the shower gel "I'll have to use gel instead"

I sprinkle some on his back and he flinches from the cold "S-Sorry... I'll warm you right up~"  
Then I begin my massage and keep at it until I feel him flutter into relaxation mode "Am I going to hard?" I whisper into his ear.

Killua shudders but shakes his head "n-no..."   
I giggle and continue, Killua sighs and speaks "You are really good~"

"really?"  
I pretend to be flattered, _B**** I know i'm good! I'm top tier excellent!_ I cuss in my head.  
While Killua is turning into goo under me.

In this position I'm entitled to his muscular back and flawless skin (Well there are some scars, so flawless was a bit of a stretch)  
Not only was his face handsome but his body was not bad at all! _If Killua came in as a client he'd be torn to shreds._

I finish his upper back, neck and shoulders.  
going down to his lower back I lift myself and turn my body around; so I'm scarcely straddling his waist.  
Killua feels the shift of pressure and opens his eyes.

"I'll work a bit on your lower half Killua"  
Keeping my voice soft and light "Do you want me to stop~?" I'm not looking at Killua directly, busy with reaching for the gel.  
Killua meanwhile has full view of both me and the suggestive pose i'm (Not) unintentionally placing myself in.

I was in preview mode.  
 _If one in a million chance Killua swings that way, I wouldn't oppose him becoming an other patron of mine:_ But that's only if he can afford it.

"No... yeah go ahead"  
Killua blushed beet red and quickly returned to rest his head and close his eyes. 

"......" _He definitely swings that way!_  
I make a internal fist bump, pulling off his bottoms; I elicit a quick response "Hi-Hisaki?!"

"Relax; it's just a massage Killua~"   
I say, my voice laden with obvious intent. 

He doesn't object and I proceed with his lower back, glutes and upper thighs.  
After tormenting Killua a while longer I take a quick peek to see his reactions. The 16 year old is clearly enjoying the mobile spa treatment.  
I notice the gel (That has from my expert ministrations turned into suds start to dry on his skin and thus I skill fully climbs of off him.

"There! You should rinse off before the gel dries your skin and cause an itch"

* * *

Killua's eyes shoot open.  
 _it's over already?_ Killua can't help but feel disappointed. Hisaki offers him a towel to shield himself with.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it Killua"   
  


Hisaki smiles.  
Looks down and the smile turns into a smile and slight blushing "I'll go ahead" Hisaki has somehow already gotten dressed in a bathrobe and wrapped his hair; holding his toiletry bag ready to leave.

Killua holds the towel and nods.  
Hisaki leaves and closes the door and Killua looks down... "......"  
He's frozen solid.

His blush returns together with a wave of embarrassment so powerful it could shatter continents.  
 _Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!_

The mental cry was not a quiet one.  
Hisaki chuckled while waiting for his clothes to return to the cabin.

* * *

\- Knock// Knock -  
  
"yeess~" Hisaki opened the door and was greeted with a woman holding his clean clothes all neatly packed in a laundry bag. "Sweet!"  
Hisaki took his clothes and quickly started changing (not at all caring about the still open door or the woman who rushed of screaming bloody murder). He finished getting dressed and noticed the door "oops..." he scratched the back of his head.

He closed the door and went back to his own thing.

* * *

\- Knock// Knock -

"Yeess~?"  
I opened the door and there was noone there.... "huh?"  
looked left and right.. ".....?" tilted my head confused until a shy "A-hem" prompted me to look downwards.

oh.... it was just the bean man.  
I knew where this might be going: But I put a sweet smile on my face "Yes?" The Bean looking man swooned.

Just smile and be patient.... patient...  
"Ah.. Mr Beans; right? we talked a bit earlier!" I sincerely hopes this is his name, or I might get into trouble.

"I'm happy you still have me in memory!" He lit up.

 _phew!_  
"Of course! I wouldn't forget someone as stunningly memorable as you!" I sigh and inwardly feel sick. But none of that is showing on my happy face.  
Beans blushes (it's a shade of dark green) that visual was pretty funny.

"W-Well; If you are not against it, i'd like to have a word with you?"  
 _This.... he's asking me out?.... what a bother! but, if he get's upset he could easily set me up or something so I'd have to leave the exam!_

"hmm... not at all! so where do you want to go?"  
I proppel into service mode, reading his every move; _what play is he into? he seems to like my innocent act so should I pretend to be new and unassuming?_

I close the door after me and follow my 'date' to wherever.  



	8. Chapter 8

Killua leaves the bathroom and is confused when he can't find Hisaki.

"Where he go?"  
his stuff was still here so must be planning on returning soon... or; did he leave because of.... "WHaaaaaaa!!!!!!" Killua flailed around until his perverted thoughts rained away.  
  


".... I'm gonna go to bed"  
Killua said and flopped down on the mattress. 

His thoughts with Gon and Hisaki... _Was Gon still playing? and why am I so flustered around Hisaki? I mean he's cute and... yeah, kinda hot._

Killua thought on the massage session again and blushed.  
"It's not like i'm that desperate!.. I don't care anymore!" He bundled up and closed his eyes.

* * *

**\---Around 2 hours later---**

I silently open the cabin door and head straight for the bathroom.  
Washing my hands and brushing my teeth.... I undress and climb into the shower for a second time that day, I'm quicker than before and when I'm done I redress and silently tip-toe into the still dark room.

Killua is sleeping.  
Little turd (That is actually an inch taller, but who cares? a turd is a turd) is still M.I.A so the second bed is open for the taking.

I flop onto the bed and limply stare at the roof.  
An hour from now the third test is going to take place so he didn't have time to sleep.  
"At least I got some information out of that tiny creeper" I sigh and hide my face under the pillow.

The lump on the bed next to me moves and I ignore it.

It seemed I DID wake Killua up unless he was faking sleep, with an assassin you'd never know such details.  
"Gon?"

"Nope"  
I pull the pillow of and look at Killua "He's still playing against that old geezer" I wave my hand.  
  


"......" Killua is eerily quiet.

"Killua, if it's about before there ain't any reason feel awkward or anything" 

"....." Killua inhales.  
Probably about to say something like "You are wrong!" or "It's not like that!"

I prevent his outburst effectively "It's a normal reaction; and besides... it's not my first time seeing that reaction; _In my field of work a flacid reaction is the ultimate insult; besides you won't get clients if you're THAT bad at it. -_ It comes with experience" I smirk with confidence.

Standing up I slide over to Killua's side of the room and sit down; lean against him, crossing my legs slowly, like a dangerous viper i tilt my head to play the part of a predator "I take it as compliment since I was making you feel good!" opposed to my body language I send him a easygoing smile, it was against Killua's knowledge: a very honest moment of mine.

"O-oh.... I see: -huh!?" Killua relaxes but at the words _"it's not my first time seeing that reaction"_ he can't help it.

"hmm? Killua?"  
Killua who has been looking away in a way to win some distance wipes his head back so fast I think his neck might crack.

* * *

"What do you mean! seen it before!?!"   
Yeah? Killua was jealous- he didn't care; Killua didn't like the fact that Hisaki was talking about others like former partners! _well... if that was the case I couldn't do much about it. It's not like I haven't fooled around before myself._

".... Pffff! ha.hah-ha ha!" Hisaki's eyes shines for a second before he breaks out laughing.  
It's so full of mirth Killua can't help but be enchanted for a second or two "What's with that glare!" Hisaki slapps Killua's back.

Still laughing to the point he's nearly crying.  
"I swear; how did I get this lucky! you are a hoot Killua, Never a dull moment with you!"

Killua forgot about being angry.  
Hisaki's compliments falling on him like a light summer drizzle,  
He muttered and curled his knee so he could rest his elbow on top of it while his hand supported his chin. "Killua? Killua~ are you still upset?"

* * *

I can't help but milk this moment.

Killua's clear jealousy was amusing to watch; It seems my charms had finally rooted.  
Killua would certainly be a strong and somewhat reliable ally if I played my cards right.

 _I should seal the deal before we leave the room_  
I lean in and plant a sweet kiss on Killua's cheek. It was only for a few seconds but I leave his side and grab my things "We should go and see if we've landed yet"  
Killua is sitting there on the bed holding his cheek.

_Success!_

We wander over back to the room Killua stormed out of earlier to find Gon still sleeping.  
Looking at eachother I smiled devilishly and gesture for Killua to go ahead: Killua smirks and cracks his knuckles with a "My pleasure"


	9. Chapter 9

Gon opened his eyes after a very painful suplex and looked around sitting up, saw Killua.  
"Killua!?" wide awake now looking at his friend.

"Good morning"  
Gon tilted his head then I noticed Hisaki standing behind Killua "Morning and Guess what?" Hisaki giggled.

Hisaki called Gon over to the round window then dropped down next to him holding his hands out "Here! I'll give you a boost." he offered and Gon took it that helped him see the outside and his eyes kinda grew in size.

"whoa! what's that!" Hisaki set's him down with a smirk.

"Trick tower" Killua introduced  
"It's a top tire security prison" Gon smile widely and nod.

* * *

I look around and notice that we are the only here "Hey Gon, what happened to gramps?"

Gon looked around as well. "idk, he left the room." Gon smiled proudly.

"I didn't get the ball but i got him to use both his legs and arms!"

I nodded slightly confused. _You see after the Chairman_ _approached us offering to make us all hunters if we could take a red ball from him before the time he'd set ran out.  
_ _After a while of trying Killua and Gon who had agreed to play ended with Killua walking out and Gon falling asleep after getting the geezer to use all his limbs._

I nodded at Gon giving him back his green jacket that had mysteriously been placed over his shoulders in his sleep.  
"Here." Gon took it back with a proud smile making me smile and wistfully shake my head.

"come on champ, let's find your mom and dad before we land"

Gon nodded before standing before me then he quickly placed a kiss on my cheek before grinning "Te-he! Morning kiss!" then he ran off from the room leaving me baffled and unbeknownst to him rather flustered.

"H-Hey! No fair you! you!" Killua who had seen everything rushed after Gon "Gon hold the fuck up!!!" I heard in the distance.

I was the last one out and barely heard the rules for the next stage, _something about getting to the ground floor within 72h.  
_ I rushed out and found Gon being heavily lectured by a scary looking Killua and talking with the others when he saw me he waved like nothing was wrong.

I walked up to them irked as fuck, i mean that was just all shades of confusing. And two could play THAT game. smiling deviously, he gave me a confused look before I leaned over Kissing Killua and Kurapika on their cheeks leaving out Gon on purpose.

Killua and Kurapika blushed bright red while Leorio blinked totally confused.

"Okay kiddo, what was THAT for?" I Leaned onto Killua's shoulder grinning widely.

"THAT was a morning kiss~" Gon looked undeniably irked making me grin in silent victory.  
Leorio ever the oblivious one looked over at Gon "hhhmm? alright then" I looked away from Gon giving him a teasing smirk.  
Then feigned ignorance.

As we stood there talking about how we were supposed to get down within 72 hours I was still hanging on Killua. Now and then playing with his hair "Gosh! Killua, your hair is so fluffy and soft i ‘am so jelly~ <3" Killua blushed and tried to make me stop.

Albeit halfheartedly it seemed. _Boi do this little fluff ball crave cuddles._ i thought. Kurapika and Gon wasn't liking the attention i was showering Killua with at all.  
Gon huffed and then stomped off, leaving us all except me and Killua confused as**** "Gon!? wait up!" they said. I blinked easily as befuddled before smirking.

" aha~ Someone's jealous" I sing just loud enough for him to hear and he promptly stop and turn around red as an apple. "AM NOT!" I give him a look responding "no? then why are your face the shade of an angry tomato?".

Gon runs off holding his cheek rather confused "It...It's not.... red!" 

I want to laugh out loud before an idea strikes me. I let go of Killua and tells them to wait there "Okay, I’m going to talk to him for a bit so stay here kay?" I find him further away behind the crowd.

From here the others can't see us since he's hunching on the ground muttering.

I look at him before snickering, he looks at me angry as a bee when i walk up to him, hunch down and quickly kisses him on his lips, properly stopping any angry rant he'd prepared.

“Hmmpf!” He makes a startled noise when I deepen it on purpose then abruptly take a step back.  
I stare at him with a playful grin "You made me laugh, but I'm still fining you five times the amount you already have on that tab of yours~" I said just as the others caught sight of us and rushed over,

I turned around and waved to the others like nothing ever happened. "Over here!" Gon just sat there his eyes wide and his fingers lightly touching his lips as his feelings where doing summer vault's in his gut. _a kiss.....a real kiss........ and I still wonder about what this feeling in my chest could be?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bored......Bored~ ..._.I rolled around then sprawled out on the floor looking up to the ceiling before banging my arms and legs around  
"I am bored! this is boring~ .....i'm gonna die.....worse i'm gonna turn into a skeleton who died a boring death!"

The others looked at me before Leorio huffed "Drama queen, you'll be fine" 

I pouted and rolled over to Kurapika who looked down at me with an amused "Hello" I played with his hand, counting his fingers, comparing the size difference...all i could think of....

"Kurapika~..." He looked at me while lightly playing with my bangs "hmmm~ what?" he asked.

I looked at him in all seriousness. "Let's elope" 

The room went quiet Kurapika he's slightly embarrassed at the abrupt question "Sad to say there is no place to elope to at the moment" 

I pouted "shucks....." I rolled over hugging Kurapikas waist. " I'm so bored! i'm gonna cry!" Kurapika blinked and smiled at me fondly.  
Gon looked at us oddly and Killua who was playing around with the fishing rod stopped to observe.  
  
Then my belly started rumbling i blushed slightly " That's it! i'm going to starve to death.....Gon~ Killua~ why did ya pick these trapdoors~ " 

I pointed at the boys who only tilted their heads and shrugged, i gasped and rolled over to them "That's mean! I demand you take responsibility!" Gon looked at me as I had rolled up and then crawled in between his crossed legs sitting down facing him with my both legs sprawled over each of his thighs. his eyes instantly lowered to my lips then back up, a light dust of pink marrying his cheeks. The kiss still fresh on his mind.

  
"Th-then what would you have us do?" Gon asked as killua perked up.

"then wanna play some games?" I ended up facing Killua with interest.

"A game?" I smiled at the idea expectantly "Killua you play too! please~..." Killua nodded.

"sure, I know a few card games....but i have no cards."   
there was a few seconds of stumped silence before i groaned and collapsed against Gon before there was a sudden sound above us. Then someone finally ended up falling into the room.

"Oinky!?"   
I yelled out; pointing at Tonpa who had fallen on top of Leorio.

"This means we are finally going to leave this cursed room!" I jumped up and down in excitement not minding that Leorio and Tonpa had started fighting. A door showed up and we all walked through it and followed various hallways before ending up in a large room: the interior was a simple floorless void with a square of floor in the middle and the continuation of the dark tunnel like hallway across it.

"What is this?"  
Leorio and I looked around confused.

"Looks like a place where you fight"  
Killua suggested and then the dim room lit up with themed lanterns along the wall

"Welcome!" there was a voice in the room.  
It seemed to be coming from a megaphone like speaker.   
"This is your next challenge! defeat your opponent in one single match: if you gather more points by the end of the whole thing you may proceed with the exam"

I whistled.  
"Then where are they?"

"You aren't worried at all?!" Leorio and Tonpa cries out.

"Nah" I clean a dirty nail.

"Not really" Killua agrees.

"It sounds kinda fun!" turd is finally speaking sense.

After watching Tonpa lose, Gon win and Kurapika (win by timely interference) and Leorio losing by his own faults, I finally have a turn and became the the fifth to step up.I strolled over the small bridge leading to the square where my opponent was waiting for me and by the looks of it.... "Oh look! they beached a poor whale."

Making my opponent shake in anger as she ripped away her face cover.  
"What *stomp* did *stomp* you call me?" Gon and the others sweat dropped from the safety across the deep abyss.  
i didn't even hesitate to repeat myself, not sorry at all, I pulled out my phone and took a picture.

She stood there baffled.  
Gon was horrified at his crush's bad manners.

* * *

Killua was too busy checking Hisaki out to care.  
Kurapika, Leorio and Tonpa all had variations of shock, pretense and the need to laugh out-loud.

The woman was rather tall and round.  
dressed in boorish rags and reeked of bad soaps and rancid hair conditions.

Hisaki didn't flinch once despite the woman's huffing and puffing by now he was so disappointed that he just wanted to be over and done with the match.  
"So whale, what ya proposing? eating contest? _how else is she going to win?_ he thought and yawned.  
  
"No, nothing like that.... i'm proposing a game." She held in her rage. After all she had planned something special.  
  


"A game?" 

She smirked, suddenly sending a look that made Hisaki stop smirking and be on his guard: _such eyes.... i see, this might become troublesome.  
_ "I see, you swing that way" Hisaki clarified and faced her fully. "So what game are you proposing" She pulled out a few cards.   
  
"A simple game of dare, if you refuse the dare you lose... if I refuse a dare you earn back a total of 5 hours that your friends lost.  
you just have to complete all my dares and you will win the game and any time you earned back in it. However we only have the amount of dares to use that shows in the card we'll draw." 

Hisaki played along pretending to think about it.  
Looking back at the others he deduced Leorio and them thought it to be safe... well, Hisaki would be surprised they hadn't realised what she's hinting at.  
"hmmmm.... should i say yes?" he asked himself.  
  
Leorio nodded along with Kurapika and Gon oddly Tonpa and Killua didn't look like they trusted the idea "Well..." Tonpa said, "It's not like i'm gonna object or anything" 

Hisaki harrumphed in slight "Fine then... hand me a card"  
Hisaki gracefully moved out to pull a card. However a voice from behind stopped him.

"Don't..." Killua looked unusually concerned.

Gon and the others looked over at him. "No-nono! he just agreed, so it's too late cutie." Hisaki's opponent stressed.

Gon looked at Killua.  
"Killua?"

Killua frowned "Hisaki are you sure...? you know what she is trying to do."   
_Killua seemed to have begun to realise the implication._

Killua turned to the others "This is a prison, they are here because they did criminal stuff... not just robbery or murder, you think a simple game of dare would be harmless?"  
Tonpa turned to look over the field "And if he won't complete the dare we will lose and go home"

Leorio thought it over for a second then a look of horror rained over his face.  
"She could ask him to hurt himself! worse do something bad!" a look of panic crossed his face.

Hisaki pulled a card and raised it above his head stopping their discussion "Stop whining" displayed on the card was the 2 of spades.  
"That's not her intentions"

  
The woman pulled a random card and smirked showing it of "Hearts of 3, that leaved me a total of 3 dares and you a total of 2."   
The room got tense and Hisaki nodded "I'll start" she decides "My first dare for the day will be.......hmmm, oh yes!"

The room got tense, what would she ask of Hisaki???

"I dare you, to..... let me kiss you however I like for 60 seconds"


	11. Chapter 11

_**"WHAT!?"  
  
**_ Was the collective outcry from behind the unsurprised teen.

Gon did a double take "Ki-kiss...!?"

Leorio growled "what a despicable person!"   
They couldn't see Hisaki's face at all as he had said nothing yet.

"Fine"   
Hisaki's response made them all do a double-take.  
Hisaki resigned himself knowing it was just the start... he had done this before after all.

The woman looked almost taken aback thinking the kid would have backed down.  
She reached out quickly pounced, capturing Hisaki on the floor: his one wrist above his head with her almost straddling him while pulling him up towards herself.   
Her other hand that had sneaked up at the back of his head forced him to face her as she clamped their lips together.

The sudden unexpected force had him in slight shock (and fair amount of pain) as air was robbed from him.   
He forced himself to calm and breath through his nose, with a displeased moan he nearly puked at the rancid feel of her tongue rubbing his own.

His eyes dulled over as he let her do what she wanted... _only 23 seconds left..... I'm not even getting paid... this fucking license better be worth it._

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL??? GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU HAG!!!"   
  
Hisaki could hear Leorio yell, there was more arguments coming from over there.  
 _it's useless... you can't come over here... yell all you wan't._

The kiss ended shortly after as she let go of his head, thou she still had a tight grasp on his wrist like he would run.   
With a simple tugg did he free himself from her hold "My turn, I dare you give me back all the hours lost in the previous match that pink haired woman scammed us off."

"Fine... honestly i thought you would aim for that one first." (..and with that 50 hours was returned.)

Hisaki ignored the others behind him.  
For some reason he couldn't look at them properly.... especially Gon... _I told you.... i'm not someone you wanna protect._

"Then are you ready for the next dare honey?" She flirted making certain pepole growl and stomp like Godzilla.   
She gave them a sadistic gleam in turn "you sure are a cold little man, honey.... look how upset they are for your sake, you know noone is forcing you to do anything why not just follow their request and give up?"

"I wanna kill her..... I wanna fucking destroy her.... let me across damn it!!!" Leorio started to toss shit at the camera stuck on the wall.

"For once i share your sentiment..... LET US OVER!!!" Kurapika suddenly yelled making Hisaki blink surprised.

(Through speakers): "That's against the rules." The guy behind the speakers stuttered.  
A bit disgusted and afraid.

"FUCK THE RULES!" All of them yelled.

Hisaki held his ears. "Urgh! just get on with it" He told the woman.

She nodded and walked up to Hisaki "HEY! get away from him!" She looked up at them behind him and then appeared slightly terrified before a truly grizzly grin painted her face "o-ho~? what's this? are you okay kiddo, such a scary face you have there...you feeling left out perhaps?" 

Hisaki looked at her with a warning glare  
"Don't talk to them" She grins then like she has found something precious.

"Oh~ i see how it is... well no matter no matter I like you so much better anyhow..." She leans over and whispers in his ear "you see I just love teasing little boys."

Her eye's lit up in thirst.  
"Now back to that dare of ours.... I will dare you to let me touch any part of you i desire, exactly how i see fit. Of Course i won't kill you or undress you and i will only do it for 2 full minutes."

Hisaki sighed  
 _Like I said...This licence better be worth it!_ and despite his inner disgust he accepted the offered blindfold tying it around his eyes "Just get it over and done with"

Thank's to the blindfold he could not see anything.  
However the hands trailing across his body, groping and pinching, he felt and ignored.

Remaining calm and silent he counted the seconds.  
His breath hitched a notch as her clammy cold fingers slid in under his shirt, judging from the angle she was reaching around him she was kneeling infront of him. her fingers sliding around his back down along his sides.

He bit back the familiar sensations, it disgusted him to be humiliated in this manner... by this stinking slob: _stupid body and it's stupid reactions!_ _just bare it.... I already decided I was fine with it... it's not like i haven't used my body to survive before... there is no reason to act like a baby about it._

Hisaki didn't realise he'd made a face... that his feelings were starting to slip, it was only when she stopped to roughly push him down onto his back.  
Biting back the yelp in his throat: she giggled and before she could do more he counted out.

"-119....120" Seemingly untouched by the ordeal "Time's up".  
He sat up from the interaction and removed the blindfold and adjusted his shirt and pants. _I have only one dare left to use just like her:_ _I even reclaimed the lost time._  
He just had to endured this slob long enough. "I think this will be enough..."

Leorio: "Fucking Finally!!!"

They all let out a sigh of relief "I refuse to do that" her refusal made them all growl.  
"Also... since you have already earned back all the time I will just go ahead with my last dare; remember! if you refuse it you'll lose the game AND the time"

"...." Hisaki frowned but calmed down "-that's not it."

"WHat!?" 

Hisaki was beginning to grow angry at his teammates.  
"-For your last dare; I dare you to complete it in another room" 

"No he wont! hell nuh he wont!"

"Fine" she agreed.

Leorio dropped everything "What!?! you... Why would we leave you alone with her!?!"

Hisaki glared at them "Well, you ain't doing much besides yelling anyway!" He turned back to the woman. "Let's hear your dare then" Hisaki seductively trailed his fingers through his hair "Delay me further and I'll have to punish a dirty slob like you" He glared at her.

She quickly nodded while openly drooling "Of...of course! anything you want Honey!"   
A door opened to Hisaki's left the woman pulled out a camera "I hope you are as photogenic as you look honey"

Hisaki harrumphed "So that's why you have been feeling me up, Well let's hear it." She smiled reaching her hand out for Hisaki to take.

"An hour... Let me have you for 60 full minuets in any way I want... don't worry, I wont kill you"

"..... deal"  
He ignores her offered hand and walks right into that room and she follows "OMG! it's really happening and i get to keep every single picture!" she skipped with joy.  
Looking over her shoulders she smirks at the others who growls "If you hurt him.... i swear if you lay one single hand on him!" 

Gon threatened.  
Killua was quiet.... _too quiet_.

She sighs in mock empathy "Now I know you are jealous but baby it's not healthy to be green, right now you can't do anything right? just know i won't make him scream....much~<3"

The door closed behind her and Gon dropped to his knees.   
"Why...?" he cant belive what just happened.

Killuas rage boiled over and he kicked the wall and screamed in anger before slumping infront of it.

"fuck! fuck, Fuck! FUCK YOU!!!!"

* * *

The room was simple, it had a small toilet, shower and table area with some couches a tripod rested on the floor and he turned around at the muffled noise of yelling....

"....."   
"you said something to rile them up did you not?"

the woman giggled and nodded "Perhaps, Now honey i need you to follow through some poses and undress at my direction alright?"

"Sicko"

"So they say, now _**strip**_ "


	12. [ 1 hour later ]

As soon as the door slid open Gon was the first charging inside only to be faced with a empty room. No Hisaki and No pedophile.....  
"Hisaki!?! Hisaki are you here!?"

The room was simple and what had been left was items Gon had never even heard of before.  
Things a child under 18 should never even see or know; also amongst the mess was clothes, familiar clothes belonging to the very male that was missing.

"Geez, what's all the fuss?" looking too their right out from the restroom stalks a soaked and half dressed Hisaki.  
Wearing his pant's and undershirt partially soaked because of his dripping hair.

"HISAKI!!!" Gon attacked the boy with a bone crushing hug.

"Ow ow! your crushing me! I can't breathe you stupid turd!"  
Next he was tackled by both Killua, Kurapika and Leorio all right on top of him bawling their hearts out.

"oh for the love of- Get.. the fuck... OFF!" And with enough wiggling and struggling he was successful in crawling away from them grasping for breath and space he suddenly lacked. (using the couch as protection) "And stop that ugly ass crying! I can't make out anything you are all saying!".

Gon couldn't stop bawling and crawled after a terrified Hisaki who tossed at Gon everything he could reach and hold.  
Once again hugging Hisaki who sighed in exasperation.

"You sure you are not in pain? what did she do to you? did she hurt you?" 

"She took pictures of me, you all did see the camera right?"

"A camera, only pictures right?...." Kurapika inquired making Hisaki feel instantly defensive... _  
  
why where they asking so much? just drop it already!_  
"If I say yes will you stop pestering me about it?" Kurapika blushed and quickly shut up.

Hisaki tugged at Gon "Now when you know i'm still breathing and kicking mind getting off so i can finish dressing?"  
Killua nodded and quickly tried pulling Gon away with little to no success.

"Gon.... get off." 

"No."

Hisaki frowned "what? I said get off, I want to get dressed!" However Gon only hugged tighter.

"Killua help me up" With his help Hisaki was standing while still being glued to Gon. "Thanks" He grasped his shirts and looked at Gon "Oi, if you insist on hugging then hug a leg atleast, I can't get my shirt on with you choking me"

"I refuse"

Hisaki's face turned furious in an instant and by his own hand started to pry Gon off getting fed up  
"Stop acting like a baby! why are you being so damn difficult!"

"I won't let you go!" Gon remained steadfast and in the worst possible time.

"Fucking FINE BE THAT WAY THEN" Hisaki helped by his anger stomped into the toilet and closed the door locking it "I'm going to shit now you suit yourself!" The others had fallen over by the sudden rage.

"y-you think Gon is going to be okay?" Leorio asked.

"why don't you go and.... make sure?" kurapika remained hidden behind Killua.

Killua remained silent looking at the door with unreadable eyes.

**(From inside the toilet)**

Hisaki did his best to ignore the turd as he pressed out smelly lumps of poo into the toilet.  
Gon didn't let go at all, literary hanging on the poor boy who was only trying to conduct mother nature's callings.

He wiped himself and climbed back up, flushed the toilet and pulled up his pants then washed his hands before kicking the door open quietly stalking through the room picking up his shoes, socks and jacket before walking through the second door "Are you all coming or not?.....Geez, what's all the fuss?"

* * *

Gon couldn't stop clinging.  
Killua was looking like he was about to cry.  
Leorio was already in tears.

Kurapika wasn’t far behind being the more sensible of the four, he contained himself.

Tonpa had opted to stay out of the way.  
"You sure you are not in pain?" Leorio ranted looking both ashamed and sorry.

"I'm fine, The prison has free mandatory STD and STI tests, Clean on both ends."

"STD !?..." Kurapika and Leorio looked like they wanted to faint both of them.

"OMG~ why U asking me to spill the tea if y'all gonna do is faint?"  
I turn back to Gon "Turd i'm done letting you hug me.... get off."

"No."

I frowned "what? I said get off!"

However, Gon only hugged tighter.  
Hisaki tried to pry Gon off of him, _while I was fine i wasn't exactly happy about being clung to so early after doing the deed._

"Urgh! stop acting like a plaster, I didn't sell my services to that stinking slob; so you could stand here wasting the time I bought back."

"Sell your...?" Leorio heaved.  
"Services!?" Kurapika finished.

"Oi oi! What do you mean services!?" Leorio stepped up, "Your only a kid! why are you talking like-"   
  
Hisaki's eyes flared and he Interrupts Leorio with fire in his veins.  
"Don't use that line on me again, **I'm of consent and it's what i do for a living** " 

  
_I’m so angry all of a sudden but why? I don’t know_ " I'm getting sick of this"   
And with that he slapped Gon so hard in the face the sound bounced “Stop acting so fucking entitled! Can't you see when it's not wanted?!” Gon finally let’s go as if stung.

“….. S-sorry b-but i just.”  
Hisaki pushes him off and pulls the rest of his clothes back on,  
“You just what!? Did I ask you to be sorry? ...this doesn’t even concern you to start with!” 

"Oi!" Leorio grabs a hold of Hisaki and with force Slaps him harshly in turn.  
The teens eyes turn as wide as plates "Wha-!?" he's slapped again before he could speak.

  
"Does not concern him? IT FUCKING CONCERNS ALL OF US IN THIS ROOM WHO HAD TO WATCH IT!!!"

"Have you any idea what this felt like for us?!"   
"1 Hour! 1 HOUR we had to stand out there like idiots, knowing that there was a fucking pervert raping our friend and being unable to do anything!?"

"......"  
Hisaki just looks at him.  
 _I don't understand, for me it was just sex, for me it didn't mean anything, for me they didn't even mean anything._

"Yet you have the nerve, you have the AUDACITY to tell us to fuck off? Treating this like its nothing?!"

"......" _  
I.... i can't understand._ _I'm not even angry now, i'm just sick of it. Sick of them treating all this like i had wronged them._  
 _I didn't have to sit and take this._

"Leorio, let him down."  
Kurapika placed a hand on Leorios grip on him.   
Leorio does so after a long hard stare Hisaki refuse to meet with anything but apathy.

Kurapika goes to the teen's side with a grave look in his eyes facing Leorio.  
"I know your angry, but Hisaki is not the person you are really angry at".

Kurapika seems to take a moment, he looks to be holding something back in favor of his composed personality.  
"I'm sorry we allowed this to happen to you, Noone should have this done to them." he looks at him. truly serious.

_why are you telling me something so useless?_   
_I don't need sorry's.... i don't need pity._

"...So what?"  
Hisaki gave him a empty stare, so that they will not only hear it but see it as well. they all except Gon look at him.   
Kurapika let's go. "Raped? me? ..You guys let it happen? Hah! _don't flatter yourself"_ Hisaki's voice is filled with spite in a mocking manner.

"My body has always been a tool to bargain with, why would I even bother to consider it something else?" such words made even Tonpa blink twice  
Hisaki brakes away from Kurapika's care and Gon looks up after the teen, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Leorio is right you know " Hisaki stalks over to the exit,   
"To me this whole conversation means nothing"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for going MIA for so long.  
> I had a bit of a block but I'm doing my best to getting the new chapters out more frequently.
> 
> Thank you all for the support! it means a lot <3

Killua didn’t think he’d ever hear something so cruel.  
Gon looked crushed after having worried so…. Both Leorio and Kurapika at his side to comfort the boy.  
  
Killua looked over at where Hisaki had walked off.  
What the boy had told them resounded like a knife to his ears.

Leaving the room too, Killua didn’t have to run far to catch up to the boy who was standing silently in the middle of the corridor.  
His eyes looked as if they were empty containers on Hisaki’s tired face.

“Hisaki….” Killua remained at a distance.

“What….”  
Hisaki sounded tired.  
Killua sighs then stops next to him “…. How long has it been going on?”

“you’d have to be more precise Killua.”

* * *

I’m a bit surprised when Killua chases after me.

  
“….” Killua pauses, the boy must be to shy to ask.  
“Selling yourself” _Killua actually said it? Shit_.

“A long while.” I snort then gives Killua this grin like I was telling him something funny.  
“I was sold randomly for a while, then around 7th birthday I got taken in by Madame" I count the numbers in my head.

"Madame?" Killua asked.

"I am pretty lucky you know, Mamán runs one of he most high end night spas in York shin, 99% of the client's are all big shots, she officially hired me when I turned 15 but I started as off record at day one and I kept climbing the ranks" 

Killua looks up at the roof holding the tears.  
It was clear that the boy next to him wouldn't understand, _or he just didn't want to._  
Killua couldn't coupe with the thought of his friend (someone he really cared about) being used like that. But he was more afraid of getting chased away.  
like Gon if he even tried to voice it.

"I guess Madame is my mamán; she raised me and educated me- ......hm? Why are you crying?"

Killua draws a breath hiding it better.

_Geez.... not him too! What do you even do when someone cries?.  
_I reach over and is about to touch Killuas cheek and he sees me lean in looking confused.

"!?" I quickly fall over.  
_My hips and shoulders! they hurt like a bitch!_ I land in Killua's arms head first with a sliding noise.

"Hisaki!?"  
Killua squirms but realizes something is wrong.

I laugh but flinch.  
"Damn that's pain....right there." 

"Where does it hurt?" Killua is serious.

"Sir, a whale has been jumping on me, you think my body can take that for a full 45 minutes!?" I can't help but to revert to my usual snark.

Killua gives me an irked glare.  
I try to laugh but feel the pain again and close my eyes.  
"Yeah.... it hurt's but a light nap will fix it.... or a real good massage, ohh~ massage~"

"This isn't a joke!...." Killua looks his fallen companion over and makes a decision.  
"Hey... I'll carry you so you can take your nap."

"h-ha-hah...You'd still drag me around knowing what I am?" _Normally you'd be repulsed like Leorio and them back there._  
_Yet Killua pulled me onto his back. Still... if he's into me that's something I could make use off._

"Shut up" Killua ordered.  
His hands held me still: safely, his harsh words contradicting his warm hands and generous action "Just.... just rest".

I nod and wrap my arms around him and inhaled his scent   
"When this test is over..." Killua tilts his head hearing me as I close my eyes "will you take me out on a date Killua?"

"!?.....!?"   
Killua turned so red it spread to his ears and neck "Wh-Wh-wha- da-date-!?"

"We could hang at the arcade.... eat yummy food and be like anyone... free.... normal, you can teach me how to ride a skateboard"

"....."  
Killua calms down, a bit disappointing because that sounded more like a play-date between friends than an actual date. 

"Before I go back....; Since I adore you this much I want to spend time like that... before I'll cost money again" I mumble half asleep.  
  


"!?" Killua is slapped by cold Ice for a second time.  
The implication Hisaki had so vehemently denied only moments ago in front of the others.

"...yeah." Killua was brought to tears "I will, let's go out... kay?"

"kay..."  
And off to slumber land I was.

_I looked around in the room, the sofa on which i had rested was damp with fluid. No doubt the residue of forgotten nightmares.... sitting up i let my feet touch the wooden floor, the room was silent except a ticking clock and outside the silent room.... and what of the lack of familiar chatter i had grown accustomed to these past days? no matter how i strained my ears it was certainly nowhere to be found._

_I try to stand up and to leave the makeshift bed, there was a familiar sense of dread and tiredness. Like life had been gradually repelled like a broken record. I sit back down on the bed and next to me someone starts to stir and then...there it is, that jabbing nausea was back._

_just like that time i... like any other time, then out of spite and confusion this stabbing sensation._

_Like something wasn’t right…. The person now awake behind me, unknowing of my inner turmoil yawned and wrapped her arm around my waist._

_Pulling me back against her bare body. her other hand scrolling through her camera. while speaking words in my ear i could care less for, she trailed her hands over my own bare body, with the skill of a nasty snake. her clammy fingers found their target and with little resistance i was pulled back onto my back._

_I face her as she capture my lips in a kiss her face a greedy shade of red, her voice either loud in moans or shaky breaths. I was nothing but a tool for her perversions. I was a tool to get what them outside wanted…. A tool for myself…. My hands… grasping for something that wasn’t real… my heart had for a second veered._

* * *

I open my eyes from that nightmare still feeling really sore.

I’m being carried on Killua’s back, I know this thanks to the fluffy nest of silver.  
Closing my eyes I hear Gon talking to Killua and there are even more steps infront of us.

I must have fallen asleep or unconscious and Killua had taken up the offer to haul me around.  
Kurapika: “We must be there soon.”

Killua: “This tunnel has been going on forever!”

Gon: “You think he’ll wake up soon?”  
Leorio: “Either he does or I’ll wake him by the next vote”

Killua: “Reorio!”

“It’s LEORIO!”

I know they must be talking about me.  
Hugging Killua slightly tighter I frown and shift my head the other way pretending to still be sleeping.  
Someone rubs my back gently “Let him rest Leorio.” _It was Gon?_

“He can rest when we get out of this tower Gon, you boys has already spoiled him enough.”

Gon comes to my defense.  
“That wasn’t his fault Leorio! Hisaki was right…. I was putting my own feelings over His, I never thought about what it was like for him, I shouldn’t have cornered him like that.”

“….. I know, but still! He shouldn’t have said what he did.”  
Leorio caved.  
  


I snooze while on the piggy ride while the others argue about how to make turns.  
  
There's moments of running and panic getting chased by boulders, riding on coaster like contraptions and climbing through strange mazes.  
Now they seemed to have reached a dead end for the 16th time.

"Okay, you might wanna wake him up for this." Tonpa's gruff voice came from behind.

"He's been sleeping for over 24 hours..... that's a feet on it's own" Kurapika muses.

"Hah! i'm more impressed he slept through all of THAT..." Leorio didn't seem so angry now... _perhaps it was tiredness._

I crack my eyes open wondering why they couldn't just leave me be.  
"Ah look he's awake now!" Leorio is the one to notice

"Really?" Killua gives the man a slight glare.

I pretend to be newly awake.   
"What now?" I whine and rub my eye.  
  


"Oh excuse me sleeping beauty! we need to vote on what to do so ready that clock of yours."  
I nod and look at the buttons "What are we pressing?"   
  


"O for the long path or X for the short path; We have enough time Leorio so let's press O."

I look at them a bit confused "Exactly how much time do we have?" I peer around and Kurapika and Killua talks to me.  
Kurapika "49 hours in total" 

Killua: "Thanks' to Hisaki, Kurapika and Leorio almost lost us 50 back there." 

_oh yeah..... i remember now._  
I give Leorio a leering glare "Better be grateful then perv"

"I'm not a perv!" Leorio yells out.

"No? than have you washed your hand yet? or do you intend to keep it for material? at least I took a proper shower"  
  


"...." Leorio had nothing more to say.

I pressed O along with Killua, Kurapika and Gon and with enough grumbles Leorio did too.

[ 5;O/ 1;X]

  
We all looked at Tonpa.  
Tonpa shrugged, And Leorios anger issues where placed on the fat man and the two of them spent another 12 hours bickering.

I was still on Killua's back.  
_He had been carrying me nonstop for almost two days now, wasn't he tired?_  
I looked at Gon who was talking to Killua about normal stuff, weirdly enough Gon has been keeping his distance to me.  
He hasn't talked to me directly.

I felt a bit hungry and thirsty......  
Looking at Leorio: _he doesn't seem like he has food, probably won't share it now either_.  
Looking at Tonpa: _Hell nah!_  
What about Kurapika? I eye his bag, _he might have water... he's the type with resources._

Killua? I lean closer and rest my head on his shoulder, _he's been taking care of me this whole time so i should see him as a last resort_.

Last of all i look back at Gon... He would share food, but do i want to ask him? _I don't have money on me and judging from their reaction before, sex won't work._  
_urgh! this is why this is so annoying! would acting cute work?_ it has a 63 % rate of success. My stomach starts to growl very loudly shocking even me.

I hide my face fully pretending to have fallen asleep.  
My stomach repeating it's demands to the point everyone takes notice.

"What was that?" Leorio spoke up.

"It sounded like growling" Kurapika said.

_[Noisy belly rumbles]_

"Alright who needs the toilet?" Leorio stopps walking.  
Killua who has been holding me obviously knows it's me. 

_[Noisy belly rumbles intensifies]_

  
I close my eyes and only look up when something is presented to me

Gon had quickly dug through his bag and pulled out a small bag of chips.  
"Here!"He holds it out for me to take "you are hungry right?" I look at the chips, a gleam of satisfaction right there.  
_If i just reach out... then_ , I pause. _then what?_ a little conflicted but but I takes the bag. 

I look at Gon confused "....." 

Gon urges the bag at me "Try it! it's really good!" 

I do as told and try some.  
It's only regular chips but it's filling. I can feel my mood instantly lift.  
I pull out a chip and force feed it to Killua "Try." I demand.

he coughs and glares but as he opens his mouth I shove another in with anther "try it" I eat some more then shifts it over to Kurapika then at Leorio.  
Both look at eachother then timidly in their own manner grab a chip. I give the now empty bag back to Gon.

The mood lifted for everyone except Tonpa who had obviously been excluded.  
Gon is about to fold the bag and put it into his pocket when he sees a last chip in it.  
Gon looks over at me and I quickly look away feeling oddly shy about it.

Gon can't help but still his beating heart.  
His lips upturned into a newfound smile. 


End file.
